


Sentires

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces se pregunta si algún día dejará de sentirse así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentires

A veces se pregunta si algún día dejará de sentirse así. Si algún día va a mirar a Percy y su corazón dejará de darle vuelcos, si todas las sensaciones que lo invaden de pies a cabeza dejarán de hacerse presentes, si todos esos sentimientos que luchó por sacarse se esfumarán.

Luego de tanto tiempo y de todo el camino recorrido, duda que en algún momento algo de todo eso pase. Hace tiempo que aceptó que está enamorado de Percy, que esto no es algo bueno ni malo, sino que es algo que simplemente _es_ , algo tan parte de él como su nombre y su apellido y el aire que respira. A veces duele, a veces es perfecto, pero es así y ya no lo querría de otra forma.

Y no importa si el y Percy no están realmente juntos, si lo suyo es nada más algo casual que nunca llegará a algo serio. No importa porque luego de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto renegarse a sí mismo y odiarse por lo que es y lo que elige, Nico finalmente está en paz. Va a tomar lo que se le ofrezca y aceptarlo con una sonrisa, porque cuando todo acabe ya no habrá vuelta atrás, no podrá arrepentirse de todo lo que no hizo. Ya no quiere luchar contra la corriente, quiere dejarse llevar por ella.

Y, si la corriente de cuando en cuando lo lleva a los puertos de Percy... bueno, eso es un extra que sin duda no va a desaprovechar.


End file.
